


Holding Mjölnir Didn't Feel This Good

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Dorito Steve Rogers, He Has One Big Fat Cat, M/M, more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: It's such a rare occurrence for Alpine to let Steve hold him without scratching or biting him, Bucky has to snap a picture.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Holding Mjölnir Didn't Feel This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Holding Mjölnir Didn't Feel This Good  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059619  
> Square filled: D5- Dorito  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Art, Dorito Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Cats  
> Summary: It's such a rare occurrence for Alpine to let Steve hold him without scratching or biting him, so Bucky has to snap a picture.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
